The several components of such a viscous mass, when force-fed through a mixing chamber, move because of their low Reynolds numbers in essentially laminar flows separated by more or less definite interfaces. An intermixing of these components, therefore, requires a breakup of the laminar flow by the generation of shear forces of a magnitude depending upon such parameters as feed pressure and flow temperature. Conventional agitators, which are effective with low-viscosity fluids, cannot be used to destroy the bonds between particles of highly viscous masses such as those here contemplated.